Exceptional Circumstances
by Fox's-whittle-angel
Summary: Being turned into a Homunculus and in a strange world too, Kagome struggles with images of her past and her identity in the present. Being raised by Dante to kill and suppress her emotions, she is conflicted when others teach her differently. Being used as a tool for revenge was bound to be disastrous. She'll never be the same again. Pairing: KagomeX?


_A/N: Well, this is going to be AU…and I guess I'll set it around after Greed was awakened and battled with Edward, but in this, he survived and Dante took him back to her home underground. Lust will be killed off earlier for my own evil purposes and this will probably have spoilers. This is going to be set in the first Fullmetal anime series (haven't gotten around to Brotherhood yet) and if you see characters in the story at certain times when they probably should be dead…just go with it. I might bring some people back from the grave that I want alive. _

* * *

"_AAAAAAAAAAAAAGGHHHHHHHHHHH_!" the violent scream echoed throughout the eerie streets of the forgotten underground city. A short and incredibly stout humanoid creature paced restlessly around the well-furnished home he was currently in. His frantic eyes scanned the room and he placed his hands against a large wooden door. His breathing and actions grew more panicked and his eyes grew frenzied.

"Lust. _Lust_. Where is my Lust?" He stared down when a warm and wet feeling slithered between his bare feet and branched out around him. Watching as more and more of the crimson liquid slowly leaked out from underneath the door, he stuck his fingers inside his mouth nervously.

He whimpered and quickly turned around, heading directly to the other creature in the room. He stopped hesitantly in front of the other homunculus and reached out towards the other. His hand was roughly slapped away and the homunculus scoffed. "Get over it Gluttony. Dante killed her."

Gluttony looked around like a lost dog before focusing back on the strange man before him. "B-but Envy…why? Where is my _Lust_?"

Envy narrowed his purple-hued eyes. Standing from the couch he rested on, he shoved past the pathetic creature and shook his head, his dark, green tinted hair moving only slightly. "Because we have no use for traitors here, you know that. So _shut the hell up you damn-_"

The door opened with barely a sound and both homunculi turned towards the woman stepping out of the darkness beyond. A smug smirked appeared on her face and she looked at the two standing in front of her. "Oh, you both were waiting out here? I thought I gave you a mission…" Her cruel eyes shined in the light as she stepped forward and she blinked in mild surprise when Gluttony assaulted her arm and grabbed hold as tightly as he could.

"Why? Where is Lust?" he cried out and Dante sneered, leaning forward so that she was closer to his height. Her short, dark hair fell over into her face as she grabbed hold of his shirt and ripped him of her arm with ease.

"Dead, Gluttony. Why can't that concept get through your thick little head? It's simple. Not that you should care anyway, you don't have feelings!" She let go off his shirt and walked further into the room, leaving a trail of bloody footsteps after every step she took. She turned and gracefully sat down on the couch and leaned against it. "Just so that I won't have to hear your whining…if you really must know, I intended to create another Lust. You can follow her around, how about that?"

Envy rolled his eyes and started walking towards the door leading outside of Dante's home. "Do you always make it so that there is seven of us at all times?"

"Yes, why not make more of us? Then we could have an army and destroy as many human lives as needed to truly create the philosopher's stone, or even many more than that." A deeper voice chimed in with a chuckle and the tall, masculine figured stepped out from a nearby hallway.

Dante narrowed her eyes with a small smirk on her youthful face. "Ah. Ah. Ah…don't be so _greedy_ now my dear."

Pointed teeth were exposed when he smiled. "Well, you can't blame me, my name _is_ greed after all." The grin faded after a moment as he looked towards the large puddle of red at the side of the room. "Never liked her much anyway." He murmured and looked back towards Dante.

"I am glad I was able to…convince…you to come back to me. Now, with that defective _thing_ out of the way…"

The smile that Greed offered didn't come close to reaching his narrowed eyes. _Defective __**thing**__, huh?_ "Hn…so, what _is_ next? Go after Fullmetal? Or maybe lead some more false trails for alchemists to pick up on the Philosopher's Stone?" he reached into his vest and pulled out a pair of sunglasses and placed them on the bridge of his nose.

Dante couldn't help but let out a hollow laugh. "Actually, I was thinking of taking a break for a while. I'm going to create another Lust, and I wanted to make sure that this time, I give more attention with how she's…raised, so to speak. I can't have another mistake on my hands, this time, it could cost me something dear."

Envy cocked his head to the side and scowled, "So you gotta go scavenging for a failed human transmutation?"

Dante turned her head towards him. "Actually, I already have someone in mind. I've been keeping her hidden away for a while now. She's upstairs, although of course, she needs to be fed. She's not exactly in a presentable state right now." She waved her hand around in a lazy manner and looked up at the ceiling. "Sloth, I know you're somewhere around here, do me a favor and open that drawer in my desk."

After a few moments of near-silence (with Gluttony's occasion whimpers), a steady stream of water flowed quickly down the stairs and rose up and got bigger until it solidified and turned into a woman's body. Sloth opened her eyes half-way and held out a small sack. She moved forward in a single fluid motion and placed it in her master's awaiting hand.

"Good," she purred. "This should be enough to get her going. Greed, since we need to work on our trust issues, you go and feed her. Make sure she forms perfectly and that you are there when her mind becomes coherent. Then, come and get me."

Greed nodded and none-too-gently snatched the bag from her hands and turned to walk down the hallway to the regal stairs. Smirking, Dante looked around until her eyes settled on the person trying to sneak away unnoticed. "Envy."

Envy stopped and turned around lazily. "What?"

"I believe I gave you a mission to carry out?" she tilted her head to the side and Envy grinned, his own sharp teeth revealed.

"I was just heading on my merry way."

"Get it done and get it done right."

"Of course." With that, he shut the door behind him and left to carry out his job.

Dante glanced over at the confused Gluttony and sighed. "Oh, go upstairs and bother Greed, I'm not in the mood to listen to you right now."

Turning her head towards one of her favorite Homunculi, she smiled and gestured Sloth over. "Go return to Central. I'm sure it's time for you to go to work. Check in with our _Fuhrer_ Bradley and make sure everything in going smoothly. I have a few errands of my own to run."

xXx

Greed grumbled under his breath as he once again swatted away Gluttony's persistent arms. "Would you give it a rest? Once I get the new Lust taken care of, then you can bother her!"

Gluttony shook his head, his odd voice quivering as he spoke, "Not the same. Not the same."

Greed snorted and turned another corner. "I'm sure you won't even be able to tell the difference. We've gone through quite a few Lusts, they're all the same."

A grumbling noise startled the both of them and the smaller Homunculus grabbed his stomach. "I'm hungry…" he looked up at Greed, who scrunched his face up in annoyance.

"Don't look at me; go grab someone in Central or somewhere else to eat. Just don't be suspicious about it. The last thing we want is to have those state alchemists hot on our trail." Greed shook his head as the creature tumbled away to go find a meal. He narrowed his eyes and stopped in front of the door to Dante's room. He didn't hesitate but grabbed the knob and pushed the door open. Inside, it was dark, and he had no trouble finding what he was supposed to. He followed the sounds of groaning and soft scraping and he kneeled down to the ground. He took off his glasses and placed them next to his knees so he could see better.

He looked over the strange mass of deformed bone and organs. It writhed slowly and gave a painful hiss every time it moved. Its pulsing heart could be seen and the bright glow of the thing's blue eyes was enough to cast a sliver of light on the ground. Greed reached out a hand and smoothed out the decayed black hair that was sprawled across the floor. His eyes softened as he reached his hand in the small bag and pulled out a handful of red stones. He used to have blue eyes.

He tilted the creature's head and plopped a few into the open mouth. He waited a few moments before the thing swallowed the stones and slowly the fragments of the body pulled itself together and skin started forming after various muscles and veins stitched themselves back together. Within another few moments, what was previously an unidentifiable monster, was now the beginnings of a possibly beautiful young woman. Her eyes, still glowing blue, moved towards his hands which held more of the false philosopher's stones. She hungrily advanced with a snarl and Greed smirked as she grabbed hold of his arm and swallowed the stones right off of his hand.

"Hang on there doll. Not too fast, enjoy the taste." He chuckled as she ignored his advice and finished the last stone in his hand. Her unkempt and wild appearance brought back his own memories of starting out like that. A crazed beast with only a single instinct…hunger. Her hair was flying out everywhere and she eagerly reached for the sack in his hands. He grinned and raised it out of her reach. Pulling out the last few stones, he forced her to eat one at a time, and he watched with endless fascination how her complexion was smoothed out and changed to a perfect shade of pale. Her hands become softer and stronger, he realized as they continued to grip one of his arms. Her hair smoothed out and kept piecing itself together until it was down to the middle of her back. Feeding her the last stone, his kept his intense gaze on her, scanning her naked flesh to see where the symbol branding her as Homunculi would appear. His own being on his hand, he was curious to see if hers would appear where the last Lust's was, or if it would show up…his eyes caught sight of it as it slowly showed up on the skin of her hipbone. Her blue eyes closed and her head tilted back as black ribbons wound their way around her body until they melded together forming a revealing dress.

It definitely suited a Lust, he nodded in approval as he looked the final product over. She was smaller than the previous Lust, but she was still curvy in the right places. The black dress started around her neck as a halter styled cloth, and then into a plunging neckline that stopped just above her bellybutton. It flowed the rest of the way down and there was a single slit going up the center of the dress up to her knees. Her bare feet wiggled around and he looked at her face in time to see that when she opened them, they were the same purple shade as his own.

She looked around in awe and then looked down at her hands before she looked up into Greed's face with a look of confusion. "What...is this?"

He smirked and tapped her nose so that she would keep her attention directed on him. "Well, good morning doll. You have a name that you remember?"

Her gaze went blank and she paused before looking up with a frown on her lips. "If you don't remember that's fine, it-"

"..." She mumbled incoherently and he leaned down to her face to hear her better.

"What was that?"

"My name…is Kagome."


End file.
